How can you obtain a spouse ? by Ares, god of war
by Lia Slytherin
Summary: The god of war want a spouse and will stop at nothing to obtain what he want. What can you do for stopping him ? Nothing, because when you will know it will be too late. Poor Perseus. Pairing ares/percy


Disclaimer : I own nothing. Unfortunately, Percy Jackson and his universe is not my property.

Summary : The god of war want a spouse and will stop at nothing for obtain what he want. What can you do for stop him ? Nothing, because when you will know it will be too late. Poor Perseus.

So this my first fic in this fandom. I hope this will not be too bad. English is not my first language so I hope that I have not make too much faults.

_**POV Ares**_

Ares, the god of war who has never been married, who doesn't love anybody. His only love the war, the battle but not a woman or a man. The war is the only think or good for him. The rest is a release and not satisfying.

This had been true but not anymore, now is main thinking is a boy, a young man with eyes of the color of the sea, the son of Poseidon.

The first time he has seen him he had not think much of him, he had been furious, humiliated but after this he always spy on him. He had been less focus on bringing war and he asked his children to keep an eye on the blasted child. This demi god who goes on adventures every years and who annoyed his father Zeus.

He first want to think that his obsession is caused by his need of revenge but with the battle against Kronos and his army he understands that this obsessions is love and he sees the knowing smile of Aphrodite.

When Zeus offers the gift of become immortal at Percy, Ares thinks of his next step : he will ask his father for the hand of the new immortal. But his plan is crushed when the son of the Sea god refuse. Why ? Why did he refuse the gift of eternal youth and life ? For this girl ? No, he sees Percy push her when she tries to kiss him. So why ?

He doesn't understand, but he knows one thing the gods want him immortal. He needs a plan for arrive to his goal and make Percy sees the light. He needs help but how can he find her ? The gods will respect the choice of the son of Poseidon and he cannot blackmail them : he is not Demeter ! If you does not give me an immortal Percy as husband there will not be anymore war ! they will rejoice and he will not have Percy.

He knows what he needs ...

_**Half blood camp**_

The life at the camp has been normal since the Great Battle and if the majority of demi-god have been happy of this, Percy and his friends have been a little sad since the death of Luke. Since the claiming of the demi-gods by the minor gods, a new cabin has been build for them and a Hades's cabin for Nico.

Percy watches the moonlight remembering his first time at the camp, he has been so young and now he is alone without Luke, who has been is first friend here apart Grover. His choice to remain a mortal had been about that : he does not want to watch his friends die and remain alone after this. He cannot. He knows that his choice had saddened his father and a small part want to take it back for make his dad happy but the larger part of him who want to live the life of a mortal wins.

He comes here to think about the news that Dionysus tell them : a quest had been reclaim by Ares, the god of war. This is unheard, the god of war want other children that his own to go on a quest for him. But it's not so surprising if you know the rumors : for four years, Ares does not have a mistress and so new children. Whispers have told that this will be the end of the Ares 's cabin on the camp. Percy does not believe this rumors and thinks that is a plan of the god of war for make trouble.

The quest of Ares has been given to Annabeth and Grover and Percy cannot take part of this, order of Ares. He does not know what this quest is about. With Annabeth and Grover not at the camp and Rachel at her home, Percy is alone because staying with Clarisse all the time is out of question. She is so like her father that she is sometimes scary. But it is so unfair : he want to go with Grover and Annabeth but Dionysus denies him.

_**Flashback**_

The council has been reunited for the first time since Kronos's demise and everybody had been nervous. Some change in the representatives have been made. A representative of the new Minor god's cabin and Nico, representative of the new Hades's cabin have been require to be present. They all wait impatiently the beginning of the session.

« A new quest has been require, states Chiron, Ares reclaims this quest. He want that the demi-gods that he has select go in Roma for find an old artifact who had belong at Romulus. The demi-gods who will go are Annabeth daughter of Athena and Marco son of Enyo representative of the minor gods. Grover will accompany you. »

« What ? No, it's impossible ! I am the daughter of Ares ! I must go with them ! It's must be by quest...

_ Camille, this is not your quest the god of war expressed his wish clearly, interrupted Dionysus, you cannot go but you can rest at the camp and do the activities.

_ It's Clarisse Lord Dionysus but I do not see why I cannot go ! I must speak with my father.

_ I want to go with Grover and Annabeth sir, said Percy

_ No Peter you will not go ! you must stay here, respond Dionysus with a disturbing smirk, the one that people have when they know something that you do not, It is my final word now hush !

_**End of Flashback**_

So unfair ! He is the best fighter of the camp and he cannot go. He know what he will do : the only think that he can do at the time, he will retreat in his tent... a cabin, and he will pout... no rest until they come to beg for help and when they will come no crawl he will denies them the same way the great Achilles did.

_**POV Clarisse**_

I finally enter the Ares's cabin : I must speak with my father and ask him why I am not part of the quest in his name. I fail to understand why I am not in, Have I disappointed him ?

A drachma, an Iris message :

« I want to speak to Ares, god of war »

« My daughter, I know that you will want to speak to me ! What can I do for you ?

_ Father Have I deceive you ? No ? So I am not part of the quest ! ask angrily Clarisse.

_ No, you have not deceive me but I have my reasons and you will not question me ! I need you at camp.

_ Father you can't really think that this demi-gods can accomplish this task, they are not good at anything and without Percy they will surely fail.

_ If you must know, I don't want them to accomplish this task. I want them not at camp. They are some nuisance for me. You must do something for me and you cannot fail me, you understand ?

_ Yes father, I understand. What can I do for you ? Kill a chimera ? Save the world?

_ Don't be ridiculous daughter. If I need a hero for this it will be someone else. No, this mission is very important for me. You must not speak of this to anyone : I want you to spy on Perseus son of Poseidon. Nobody can know of this mission and you must make sure that he'll be alone. Nobody must take... Well, this is for a surprise. The other gods make me do this. Now, I must go nand don't forget : do not speak of this to anyone".

I see dad disappear without letting me ask another question. This so bizarre but I will do what he ask of me. I must make sure that Percy stay alone.

_**POV Ares **_

My useless daughter will keep my Perseus alone and I will make sure that he will become mine. Now, I need a plan for make him an immortal. I know that everybody will be fine with this must I already know that I must do this on my own because nobody will go against the wish of the son of the sea god.

Who can be force to help me with this ? Oh I know one people who cannot refuse me anything and who I can persuade to give me what I want. My dearest mother will not tell me no and I will make sure that the only respond that she can give me will be yes, after all I am the god of war and I can deceive anyone.

I decide to go directly in Olympus where his my mother, she does not quit this place. After all, she does not cheat and so does not have children. The only time she quits his temple it's for hurt my father's children. The goddess of marriage is the perfect tool for me. I will have what I want. No surprise mother is at home. Now, I must be the best.

"Mother, it's so good to see you ! How are you in this fine day ?

Ares, what are you doing here ? I am surprise that you deign to visit me.

Mother, a son cannot want to visit his mother ? After all, we are a family. You hurt me with your attitude. I know that you do not love me and my brother. Perhaps you love him in fact, you give him a spouse, the only woman who I have truly love. Me I am on my own and when I want to be less lonely and I visit you for company you reject me.

Ares, my son, you know that after what I did to your brother I had to repair this with a wonderful gift, the most beautiful goddess. I am sorry for you, you are my son and I want to make you happy. You know this, right ?

I don't Know mother. You never have do a thing for me. You simply do not care if I am happy, content with my life. You care only for father and his children. I want one thing who will make me really happy but I know that you will never give me this.

It's false. I care for you and I promise on the Styx that I will do all I can to give you the thing that will grant you happiness. So, what do you want ?

A little thing. I want a husband, an immortal spouse : Perseus Jackson. I know that you can tell father that I want him. You can obtain him for me. This is all I want.

It's difficult. How can I obtain you this ? I promise so I will but he refuses immortality once and the other gods will not force him. We must use a ruse. We will make him fail in a trap... I know what we will do. You remember how your uncle obtain his wife with a pomegranate, we will do the same. Not a fruit of the underworld but with an apple. The gold apple will make him immortal and the gods will give him godhood after he ingests the apple. He will be a god.

Mother, your plan is good but Perseus is not an idiot, he will not eat the apple. We cannot oblige him to eat the apple if I want to marry him. I don't want him to cheat on me because he feel betray. I will kill anyone who will touch him.

He will eat this apple without knowing who make him eat it. I have an idea for making him eat it. His seventeen anniversary is in ten days. We will make a move this day and you will have what you want.

I will have what I want very soon. Perseus will be mine for eternity.

_**POV Percy**_

I don't know what to think. I am alone and nobody want to talk to me. It's like I have an illness and everybody now think I am contagious. But I am not ill ! I have pout no rest in my cabin thinking that someone will come talk with me but nobody come. They let me alone so I go outside to talk but when they see me they run away. The only people who want to speak to me is Clarisse and it's a no no no. I want to speak with someone who don't look like she wants to murder me if I say a thing that she does not like. After all of this, I have decide to rest in my tent no my cabin and wait for the return of some of my friends.

I am so bored, nine days have past with nothing to do and my birthday is tomorrow. For the first time in my life I will be alone this day. My friends have not return, my mother and Paul are not here and I don't have news of the other. What can he does to distract him? He can call his father and ask to visit him. Yes, it's a great idea. His father will be okay with this. I hear a knock at the door at my cabin so I open the door and see my father, when we speak of the wolf.

"Dad, come in. it's great to see you !

Percy, I am so happy to see you. I come to tell you that I have decide with the council to organize for you a party in honor of your seventeen birthday.

Dad, not that I am not happy with the new but why ? We do not organize party generally.

It's an idea of my brother Zeus. You are the hero of Olympus so we must organize a party for celebrate. Do not ask question it's his argument not mine. The other gods have decide to assist. The fest and the amusement will be prepare by us. You do not have to worry about anything. My baby will have a wonderful party. I must go to prepare. I will see you tomorrow Percy"

My dad vanishes gods know where without letting me ask some questions. My birthday has been organize without be and I am expect to come. It's suspicious. No, I am paranoiac. Nothing can arrive in a party. I have to find what I will wear tomorrow.

_**POV Dionysus**_

I hate to organize a party at this blast camp. I can't drink ! I am punish and now I must make a fest with wine and all the other alcohol without drinking. It's so unfair ! All of this for the birthday of the brat of Poseidon. They say that this party is organize for thanking in some way the brat. I am suspicious of the true reason. I know that father cannot have the idea by himself. He tolerates the brat, he does not like him. No the idea is purely Hera but why. This is not good for the brat.

I cannot go against the order of my dearest father. I think that Ares play a role in this with all the order he gives for the party. I have see his daughter frightening the children for them to let the brat alone. It's not good but I cannot do anything. I will observe I think this will be interesting, uncle will be furious if they touch his precious son.

_**The birthday party**_

The party has just begin but it's a success so far. The council is here and discuss with their children. There are some foods, drinks and the sons and daughters of Apollo play some good music. Everybody is happy and a lot of presents have been display on some tables. It's great.

In reality there is one person, who is not very happy, it's Perseus, the birthday boy. His friend are not here and nobody talk to him. His father is not here, he is late some problem in the sea. The only person who have approach him had been Ares. The god of war have been very creepy : he had wished him a happy birthday and go away with a whisper of _soon, very soon_. After this, he had decided to go at his table to eat something.

The table have all the same things dispose on them but the order is respected. You eat at your table and not at other. Percy sit at his table and see the cake. A wonderful apple cake. Normally, he does not like the taste of apple very much but at this moment nothing is more importing that to eat a part of this cake. Eagerly, he cuts a part and immediately eat it. The taste is so so good. He has never eat a treat like that. The odor, the taste it's so fantastic. He is feeling like he can conquer anything, like he is invincible. He smiles, the feeling becomes overbearing and the world becomes black.

Ares cannot retain a smile seeing Perseus fainting, the trap has functioned : the sea prince is immortal. He will be his for eternity. Everybody come to see the son of Poseidon but it's too late.

_**The aftermath of the party**_

After Percy fainting, the party have been stop and the sea the room of the prince has been transported at Olympus in the room of the thrones. A bed had been place in the middle. The gods know that Perseus has ingest an apple of the garden. The transformation had take place and now a new god exist. The domain of the gods are not chosen by them. The Fates have come see Perseus and decree that he is the god of time, tides and battle. He is now with the large domain he had an Olympian god and so he had a throne.

Ares is so happy, his future spouse is so powerful and possess a domain who is close of his. Without battle there is not war and without war there is not true battle. His mother is confused, she is not sure that she has been doing what it's right but this is too late and she promises. Now, Perseus must come back to the living.

Percy awake with a pounding headache. He does not know where he is and does not remember how he comes here. Oh Gods ! He takes his head in his hands. So there was a party in honor of his birthday and he eats a part of apple cake and nothing.

"Perseus, welcome back in the land of the living, you must want to know what you do here. It's simple, you are a god, explain Zeus. You have eat an apple of the garden of the Hesperides so the immortality has be granted to you and the council have decide to give you godhood. You are an Olympian god and your domains are the time, the tides and the battle.

It's impossible ! I have not eat this apple ! I do not want to be a god, I refuse to be one !

Percy, my son, you have eat a cake make with this apple. You are a god now and you cannot change this. Your temple is construct. You must rest my son. Go to your palace. Think of it and you will be there.

Percy does not know what to say, he feels lost. He decides to take to heart his dad advice. He cannot do anything, his fate is sail.

After Perseus depart, the council decide to talk about the new situation that had been created with the new god. There were some questions about how this situation came to be but that had been stop by Hera who tell them all that what is made is made. It is not productive.

Hera, faithful to his promise, told in private at his husband that it's dangerous for them to let the Sea prince free in his future choice. Poseidon will have an advantage with his powerful son in eventual votes. They must be separate but with subtlety. A marriage will separate them, Perseus will be with his husband. Yes, a husband will be what he must be married to. But who can be ask to do this ? This is the debate that will be make here.

The announce of the obligation for Perseus to be married is welcome by the council with shout. The goddess think that this is archaic and that Percy can make his own choice in the matter. Poseidon do not want to see his baby married with a dirty old god. Apollo, Hermes and Ares want to be the one that will marry the new god. They are the celibate Olympians so this must be one of them.

Ares is shocked. What ? His half brothers want to marry Perseus. No, the brat is his. His mother must tell them, she promises.

Aphrodite seem confused, she does not understand why Ares want to marry the god of time, he is in love with her, no ? She is the more beautiful goddess. He surely want him to be his spouse for the power, right. Their affair will continue after the marriage take place, no need to worry.

Zeus, the king of gods, decide to tell the council to be quiet. He will make the decision : he is the king. Perseus, the god of time, tides and battle will marry his son Ares, the god of war. It's a great honor, it's his legitimate son. There is no need to argue this is his definite choice. Ares and Perseus will be marry in a fortnight. The gods who do not submit to this will be banish of Olympus.

The gods quit the council in various state of anger but resign they have no other choice, they will not risk the banishment.

Ares watch this with amusement. They are weak, him, he would have protest, threaten of war for his love. But, it is best like this, he will have his spouse and Perseus will know that nobody had battle for him. He will know that in the end, he had no choice. He is the winner of this battle. Perseus is his future spouse. There is no other choice for Percy Jackson.

The god of war always win.

_**End**_

So this is the end of this one shot. I don't know if I will make a sequel with the marriage and Percy reaction. I want to have yours advices before.


End file.
